As coisas nem sempre se transformam no que se quer
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Songfic com a música Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way, da banda The Calling. Draco descobre que ama Ginny, mas sabe que não pode tê-la.


As Coisas nem sempre se transformam no que se quer

N/A: Eu não resisto a uma boa nota antes das fics. Esta fic aqui é uma songfic Draco/Ginny com a música... *Nitty pega a capa do CD de cima da pilha em cima da CPU do computador* "Things don´t always turn out that way" da banda The Calling. Eu vou colocar direto a letra traduzida, okay? Please, deixem reviews. Ah, sim. Um aviso para quem não conhece as minhas fics: (não me interpretem mal. Não estou sendo metida, achando que todos conhecem o que escrevo. É que eu escrevo de tantos assuntos diferentes, que normalmente as pessoas pegam as minhas fics porque já leram alguma outra. Não que elas sejam boas. Mas tem gente louca que gosta.) elas são melosas e normalmente dramáticas. Mas eu exagero no romance, as vezes. E prometo não matar ninguém nessa fic. 

"Bem ele não consegue dormir à noite 

_E ele não consegue fazer o que é certo _

_Tudo porque ela entrou na vida dele _

_È uma obsessão profunda, tirando o tempo dele" _

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, olhando fixamente para o teto. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela desde que deixara Hogwarts, no início das férias. Até pensou em persuadir o pai a deixá-lo ficar, para que ele pudesse passar mais tempo perto da menina que tanto o enlouquecia. Mas Lucius nunca entenderia o que o filho sentia pela garota Weasley. Nunca. E o jovem Malfoy resolveu que passar um tempo longe dela iria lhe fazer bem, faria com que a esquecesse. 

No entanto, o que aconteceu foi realmente o contrário. Parecia que quanto mais longe dela ficava, mais aquele sentimento crescia dentro dele, sufocando-o. Passava horas e horas na sacada da mansão, sentado no beiral, encostado na parede, olhando o céu e imaginando como faria para que ela percebesse seus sentimentos. 

"Ela é tudo o que ele quer, ela é tudo o que ele precisa 

_Ela é tudo que ele nunca acreditou _

_Levou embora todas as suas dúvidas, o virou do avesso _

_Então ela pode ver o que ele está morrendo para dizer _

_Mas as coisas nem sempre se transformam no que se quer" _

Mas ou a ruivinha não via o modo com que ele a olhava, ou simplesmente não queria ver. Pior seria se não quisesse ver. Aí então ele não agüentaria. Vê-la com outro seria ainda pior. Sorte que Potter já tinha namorada. Ou então ele seria um obstáculo no caminho ao coração de Ginny. 

Draco estava confuso, não sabia direito como agir. Ela mexia de tal forma com ele, que muitas vezes ele teve que parar, e respirar fundo, para não fazer alguma besteira (como agarrá-la nos corredores, pegando-a desprevenida), e depois se arrepender. 

Sua inocência, seu jeito meigo e atencioso, e principalmente o jeito como ela acredita que todos um dia podem mudar, como assim ela disse para ele uma vez, o enfeitiçou de um modo que se tornou indispensável para o sonserino vê-la todos os dias. 

Sua mente criava momentos em que ele teria a coragem suficiente para dizer a ela o que sentia. Inúmeros momentos diferentes, mas que só serviam para entretê-lo naquelas tardes quentes de verão. Pois ele sabia, com quase toda a certeza, que se falasse alguma coisa para ela, seria rejeitado da pior e mais humilhante forma possível. E ele não seria capaz de suportar a dor. 

"E ele tem que confessar 

_Todos os pensamentos impuros sobre sua linda sedutora _

_Apesar de ele deixar tudo isso engarrafado dentro dele _

_Apesar de ele manter tudo isso a salvo dentro de sua mente, oh sim" _

Mas ou ele lhe falava logo, ou aquele sentimento que crescia em uma velocidade tamanha ia sufocá-lo, matando-o aos poucos. Se não pudesse tê-la, então nunca seria capaz de ser feliz, não importa quantas vezes se enganasse, ficando com outra e fingindo ter esquecido da grifinória. Não importava se conseguia enganar aos outros, se a si mesmo, ao seu coração, ele não era capaz de enganar. 

Porém.... ela era tão pura, que ele se sentia envergonhado das coisas que pensava dela e com ela. Suas aventuras em Hogwarts, em todos os cantos e horários possíveis e imagináveis. 

Então, olhando o sol se pôr, ele decidiu que deixaria o destino seguir seu curso, escolher o que era melhor. O que tiver que ser, será. Se for para ele e sua deusa ruiva ficarem juntos, não importa o quanto lutem contra isso, acontecerá. 

"Então apague esse sorriso do seu rosto 

_Antes que seja muito tarde _

_Tem muito tempo _

_Para você se decidir" _

N/A: E acabou. Viu, eu prometi e não matei ninguém. Eu bem que queria fazer o Draco se jogar da sacada, mas eu queria pelo menos uma song em que não matasse ninguém. Onegai, deixem reviews for me. Não mata ninguém deixar um comentário, viu? Espero que tenham gostado. 


End file.
